<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baking with Renga by emmettspeaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951460">Baking with Renga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmettspeaks/pseuds/emmettspeaks'>emmettspeaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmettspeaks/pseuds/emmettspeaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki and Langa have feelings for each other but they don't know it. They're baking a cake for Joe and Cherry's new house. Shenanigans ensues &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Renga - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Langa and Reki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baking with Renga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Reki do you know where the baking pan is?” Langa asked, as he went on his tippy-toes to look through the cabinets above the counter, trying to wrap an apron around his hips with the other hand. As he leaned into the counter, Reki wrapped his arms around Langa’s waist and squeezed. Langa was surprised by the sudden contact but relaxed into his friend’s embrace. He felt his cheeks flush and tried to hide it before Reki could see. Reki liked hugs and Langa was touch starved so things worked out between them a bit too well.<br/>“Feeling clingy today, huh?” Langa teased. <br/>“Shut up, apron boy.” Reki replied softly, removing his arms from around his friend’s stomach, Langa already missing the warmth that Reki gave off. Langa scoffed at him. <br/>	“My apron looks good, okay frowny face?” Langa replied, his tone snarky. <br/>	“Touché.” Reki said.<br/>	“Not what that means.” Langa told him. <br/>	“Whatever.”<br/>Reki moved to face Langa, leaning on the counter opposite his friend. Langa snuck a glance over at him as he prepared his ingredients, holding the list up to the light so he could read it. <br/>“Do we really have to bring a cake as a house warming gift?” Reki asked, changing the subject. “That’s a little over the top, don’t you think?”<br/>“Maybe but…I don’t know, I don’t think Joe and Cherry eat a lot of cake and I think it’s a sweet gift.” Langa answered shyly, ducking his head as he felt his face get warm again.<br/>Reki just stared at him, his heart dipping into his stomach. Langa was so sweet, he thought suddenly and grabbed at his elbow anxiously. Don’t think like that, okay? He told himself. That’s your FRIEND.<br/>	“I-It’s a fine gift, really. I didn’t mean—well, it’s just a gift they can only use once y’know? But I think if we do it right they’ll like it.” Reki babbled. </p>
<p>There Reki went, not wanting Langa to feel bad, ever. Staring at Reki now, Langa could almost make out a small blush on the red-head’s cheek near his left eye, but he was probably only seeing things because he wanted to. Langa shook his head to clear it. <br/>	“Y-Yeah, okay. You wanna help me?” Langa asked, taking out dry ingredients from their pantry. <br/>	“Do I have a choice?” Reki teased, then added quickly, “Kidding, yes I’ll help.”<br/>	“Cool. First thing, can you find our baking pan? Then, you can combine the wet ingredients together.”<br/>Reki did a mock salute. <br/>	“Aye, aye Captain Langa.”<br/>Langa couldn’t help but laugh. He heard ruffling and pans clacking together as Reki went looking for and eventually found the baking pan, holding it up to Langa for his approval. He gave a thumbs up and went to the fridge to grab an egg,  looking around the shelves there but being unable to find the butter.<br/>	“Hey Reki do you know where the bu—”<br/>Langa looked up right into Reki’s eyes, his face only six inches away from his friend’s. Their gazes locked onto each other, both of them frozen in a silent staring contest. Or one could argue, gay chicken. <br/>	“You said I was getting the wet ingredients right?” Reki said, placing his hand on his neck nervously. His voice sounded like he was trying to clarify the matter from their earlier conversation but the only thing that Langa could focus on was how relaxed he looked. How could he act so nonchalant like that? Langa thought to himself. Well of course he did. Reki didn’t like Langa that way. Langa could feel his whole body get warm all at once. Of course Reki would calm about what had just happened. Because he wasn’t interested in him. Meanwhile Langa’s heart was doing loop-de-loops in his chest and his brain had completely malfunctioned. <br/>	“R-Right,” Langa said finally, ducking out of the fridge and trying to regain his composure. Reki stayed a bit too long in the fridge so Langa wouldn’t see him fully blushing, hoping the cold of the refrigerator would help his face feel less hot. But of course as he was taking his head out of fridge he just HAD to hit his head on the roof of it. <br/>	“Here’s the but—ouch!”<br/>Langa, who had backed up and was pouring granulated sugar into a big mixing bowl, immediately snapped his attention to Reki. <br/>	“Shit! You okay?” He asked, concerned and ready to grab an ice pack if needed. <br/>	“Y-Yeah,” Reki said, rubbing the spot on his head that was now throbbing. Langa went back to his spot and continued measuring out the sugar and then grabbed the bag of all-purpose flour. Still rubbing his head, Reki popped the butter into a measuring cup and popped it into the microwave. While that was warming up, he measured out the vanilla and vegetable oil before turning to see what Langa was doing. Realizing Langa was distracted, he sneakily grabbed some flour that had fallen onto the counter and threw it at Langa. <br/>	“Hey!” Langa said. <br/>	“I mean at least you’re wearing an apron!” Reki countered before grabbing another handful of flour and throwing it at Langa. <br/>	“Two can play at that game!” He chuckled, pouring flour into his hand.<br/>	“Bring it on Snow!” Reki mocked him.<br/>Langa and Reki threw flour at each other like it was a snowball fight until the dust from the flour got too much and they needed to stop before they started coughing. In the fray, Langa’s hair almost looked like snow from the amount of flour in it. Reki pointed at him and laughed, as Langa fanned the flour-dust in the air around them. <br/>	“You got a little—“Langa cut off, staring at Reki’s face, one of his cheeks having a spot of flour on it. Reki, even though he wasn’t wearing an apron, was mostly unscathed by the flour battle. Only his sweatshirt had flour on it, while Langa had flour in his hair, on his apron, on his shirt, and on both pant legs. <br/>	“What?” Reki inquired. <br/>	“Just let me get it.” Langa told him. He moved a hand to grab at Reki’s head to keep it still as he used the other to gently pat the flour off of Reki’s cheek. The gesture was completely involuntary but soft, as Langa was so focused on what he was doing that he hadn’t acknowledged the fact that what he was doing wasn’t exactly platonic. Reki was just staring at him with these wide eyes, barely blinking, as if he was trying to savor this moment in time. It was Langa’s turn to be confused. <br/>	“What?” He asked, still oblivious.<br/>Reki leaned into Langa’s hand, cradled between Reki’s head and shoulder. Langa’s brain short-circuited again, as Reki fully NUZZLED into his hand. <br/>	“Reki—“Langa began, but before he could finish Reki was leaning forward into him, grabbing his face in his hands and pulling him close to him until their lips touched. Just as it happened, it was over. Reki was holding his hands over his mouth and not looking at Langa, realizing what he’d done. Another spur of the moment thing the two of them had done today. <br/>	“I’m sorry I just—“Reki tried, unable to find the words to explain himself. But Langa crashed his lips into Reki’s again, before either of them could think twice about it. When Langa pulled away this time for them to catch their breaths, Langa said,<br/>	“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”<br/>	“Really?” Reki said. <br/>The microwave beeped and Reki sheepishly turned away from Langa to remove the butter from it. Reki chuckled nervously in response.  Right, they were making a cake. Langa kept glancing over at Reki and then looking at the floor, embarrassed. <br/>	“Yeah, but I always thought I’d be the one to kiss you first.” Langa told him. <br/>Reki was awestruck for a moment before his usual playful, competitive side returned. <br/>	“Oh really?” He asked, his hands flying to his hips. <br/>Langa looked him up and down and scoffed. <br/>	“Yeah.” He admitted, giggling. Reki blushed hard at the sound of Langa giggling. It was such a soft sound coming from this calm boy that he wanted to catch his laugh, keep the sound of it on loop forever. The two of them exchanged a few more sneaking looks with each other, each of them blushing more and more, the looks they gave each other lingering longer and longer until they rushed toward each other at the same time, Langa leaning Reki against the counter to press a big kiss to his lips. Langa held Reki’s face in his hands tightly, and Reki wrapped his arms around Langa’s neck to pull him closer. They stayed like that for a long time, how long neither could tell, but neither cared. <br/>	“Wait, wait, wait,” Reki said as they pulled apart once again, breathless, his arms still wrapped around Langa’s neck. “Shouldn’t we make the cake?” <br/>Langa shrugged.<br/>	“We can just get them a house plant or something.” He said mischievously. <br/>	“Works for me.” Reki replied, tilting his head to the side and pulling Langa in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>